


toil and trouble

by meios



Series: twitter [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, demon!jun, witch!minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: word: summon





	toil and trouble

**Author's Note:**

> trying to flex my writing muscles

minghao looks back down at his book, frowning, and then back up at the creature before him. he's pretty sure he didn't ask for a demon like this, especially not one with such a nice jawline.  
  
"you called for me, human?" says the demon, razor teeth lining its gums, a forked tongue flipping out to wet plump lips.  
  
minghao looks at the claws on the demon, at the hooded eyes that glow yellow.  
  
"i was hoping for--"  
  
"he's indisposed."  
  
minghao closes his mouth again, glancing at his notes now, and then back to his book. his circle is correct, the offerings are there.  
  
"who are you?"  
  
the demon named jun, pressed flush on the next page of his book but still so unaware, leers down with a large grin.  
  
"me?" asks the demon. "why, i'm your new best friend."


End file.
